The Locket
by Pokeshadow lover
Summary: They didn't want this, they had saved their friends and got to the surface. Everyone was happy, then this happened now their watching all their friends die through a piece of jewelry. Spoilers Non-Gendered-Frisk
1. Chapter 1

The Locket

Undertale one shot

Hey everyone sorry I was gone for so long my computer was killed my flash-drive was ruined and I got horrible writers block. Sometimes I feel like the universe hates me or something

Anyway I'm writing this to try and help with the block, I couldn't find the picture the story is based upon but basically its Chara and Sans fighting with Frisk crying in the heart locket around Chara's neck. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

"So, you've been busy huh." It was just the two of them, he didn't get it, everyone was so happy, everyone had made it above ground living their lives. Even Frisk seemed happy, then this happened.

They reset.

And killed everyone.

Sans couldn't understand weren't they happy as well? Either way it didn't matter now.

"I have a question for you, do you think that even the worst of people can change?" They took a step forward. He didn't want to do this, not to his friend, but they no longer gave him a choice. This would end here, even if he had to last 100 loads, he wouldn't give up.

"Well here's a better question." His eyes went dark.

"Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take one more step forward you're really not going to like what happens next." Another step, Sans looked away and let out a breath.

"Welp, sorry old lady, this is why I don't make promises." He instigated a battle with the kid.

"It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like this, kids like you. **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL** "

He threw everything he had.

This is all my fault, I could have done something but I was too weak. And I watched as it kill everyone, Mom, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Muffet, and now it was going to kills Sans. Why didn't I try harder? Why did I believe them? Why couldn't I be strong enough to let everyone have their happy ending?!

* * *

They had lost almost everything to it.

Chara, the demon that ruined everything, it had been there in the beginning when they had first fell. It had calmed them down staying with them through their whole journey. Always saying how great they were doing and saying that they meant so much to them. At first Frisk liked having them as company somebody to talk to and to receive praise from meant a lot to them. After getting everyone to the surface and staying with their family even Chara.

Frisk loved every moment of it.

Then one day when Frisk and Chara were back in the underground for the day, they had found a golden heart shaped locket. Chara wanted them to take it so they did.

The next part happened so fast they had no time to react. Chara had ripped their soul for their body forcing it into the locket taking the body for themselves.

Chara reset without a second though and Frisk was helpless only to watch as their family was slaughtered right before their eyes DETERMINATION breaking more and more each time another was killed.

 _NO! Not mom! Why?!_

"Because I can."

 _Papyrus! Please don't hurt him! NO! Why?_

"Because I can"

 _Undyne, I'm sorry._ They didn't even bother looking

"Because I can"

They couldn't even say anything for Muffet.

 _Mettaton._

"Because I can."

Because I can, because I can, because I can. That was the only explanation they gave them even when they screamed and pleaded to know why. Chara would just caress their face and say because I can. Now all that was left was Sans and Asgore, their soul was tinted gray, everyone would all fall and it would be their fault.

Sans and Chara both were putting up huge fights, Chara couldn't land a hit but Sans couldn't get many either. What was it, the second, fifth, ninth, twentieth? Frisk didn't know anymore, but they were happy.

 _You'll never beat Sans Chara just give up._

"Never, even if it takes me 100 tries, I'll kill everyone."

Frisk could only watch dragged along with the locket watching her friend give it his all to avenge everyone. Again Frisk watched Chara's soul break red just like theirs.

Load

"That expression, well let's just get to the point."

Chara was getting angry, Sans still looked like he didn't want to do this, and Frisk was trying to reach out again for the first time since Undyne had fought them.

 _Sans? Sans! Please, hear me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

 _Kill us both, please I never wanted this to happen._

Sans faltered a bit, he had heard something, but just passed it off dogging another of Chara's attacks.

 ** _Frisk be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!_**

 _Why should I! If this is my last chance to protect anyone then I'll take it. I won't be your puppet anymore Chara!_

 ** _Fine but you brought this upon yourself._**

Chara grabbed the locket and squeezed it push some magic into it from Frisk's energy.

They screamed.

There! Sans could tell that there was something he was missing, ever since the run had started, it was the locket they were wearing. Ever since they came out of the ruins he could tell something was up with it. Then he heard it a scream when Frisk had grabbed it, but why? He needed to get his hands on that locket.

I just have to time this right, and now! He launched bones up right from the floor as they dove for him attacking. The acted quickly and jumped back avoiding most of the bones but knocking off the locket with one that almost pierced their neck. He grabbed it as it fell to the floor.

He had never seen the kid so pissed in his life.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" They rushed him barley giving him enough time to even react.

Dodge, dodge, dodg-!

The knife swung down right into his ribs, only for it to be bounced back by a red magic. The locket was glowing and a translucent, red tinted Frisk appeared in front of Sans with their arms out defending the shocked skeleton.

 _No more. You won't control me anymore CHARA! I'll protect Sans from you I'm so sick of being your puppet!_

"Frisk! Wait, what how are you here?!" The transparent Frisk turned around to speak, but was cut off by insane laughing

Frisk? Had their head thrown back, laughing like they had heard the best joke in the world they looked back at Sans smiling at the two horrified faces looking back at them. Their eyes where black and leaking the same colored fluid.

'YoU'vE MAde A bIG MisTAkE FriSk! If YoU'Re gOinG tO be AgAiNSt mE tHen I'lL HAvE tO kIlL yOu As WeLL!'

 _Sans! No time to explain RUN!_

"Wait! What are you talking about?! What's going on!"

 _I'll explain later! RUN SANS!_

"Frisk!"

 _RUN DAMN IT!_ They screamed at the top of their non-existent lungs, Sans was frozen for a second before teleporting away taking Frisk with them. Leaving a very angry Chara behind.

'RuN WhILe yOU cAn BuT I'll FiND yOU I PrOMisE!' They turned around and started walking back to Asgore's house. Finding Sans was one thing, but when they got their hands on Frisk again. They would make sure to teach them a lesson about betraying them.

* * *

So I'll get the next part up in a few days at max it's about a quarter done so far


	2. Chapter 2

The Locket Part 2

Alright so this happened I wasn't planning on making this second part but so much was left where I could have explained it so I hope whoever is reading enjoys.

* * *

Sans was dizzy, transporting all the way back to Snowdin after using so much magic in a fight was tiring, but he couldn't rest yet. He looked down to the gold locket in his hand, this kid had some explaining to do. He walked from his room down into his lab out back might as well stay hidden for now.

"Frisk? Are you there?" He felt the locket get warmer and took it as a good sign, he went to open it only to be repelled by red magic.

 _Wait! Sans don't open it! Please!_

He looked up to she Frisk floating above him the same as last time, only they had a look of fear on them this time.

"Kid? What are you talking about?"

 _Please just don't, open it._

They looked broken as they said it, Sans couldn't know about the state their soul was in at least not until everything was explained

"Alright then, if I can't open it then you can tell me what is happening, can you not?" He looked at them and relaxed a bit this was his friend not the monster that was killing everyone. They looked at him almost crying, nodding their head.

 _I'll explain everything, but first, I'm sorry, so, so sorry Sans. If I was stronger this would have never happened, but it caught me off guard and stole my body, the murdered everyone right before me!_

Frisk was breaking, oh god, everyone had died because of them.

"Fr-sk Fr-sk! Oh god Frisk snap out of it!" Their head snapped up to see Sans staring at them with fear, though their blurry eyes. Strange when had the started crying? Or shaking for that matter? Ha, ha they felt strange, Frisk fell to their knees spilling everything that had happened to them in a distressed rush. Sans was able to pick up on mostly everything slowly becoming more and more horrified at each new fact. The thing that helped them through the underground was the cause of this. The adopted child of the king and queen of all monsters? What made it worse was the fact that if Frisk really didn't want this to happen, then they were forced to watch everyone die. In the way they were screaming about it was horrible feeling the pain of their own DETERMINATION used against them whenever they stepped out of line. He was surprised the kid could even protect him with such strength back with Chara.

"Frisk, please calm down! I understand, please!" He tried to get through to them, but they were falling back into their distressed panic. He did the only thing he could think of before the found a way to hurt themselves.

 _ **Ping**_

Frisk froze up, taking on a blue shine instead of red looking up at Sans the noticed that the locket was floating in his hand with blue magic around it from Sans. When he noticed that Frisk had calmed down somewhat he slowly released his magic from their soul, despite what had happened he felt a little relieved after grabbing their soul. It was gentle like the one he would pick up with his magic and toss into the snow for fun, not like the harsh one that he grabbed to throw against the wall.

 _Sans?_

"It's fine Frisk I understand, it wasn't you I get it." All he could do is smile at them, he loved Frisk like a little sibling, heck Papyrus had made them an honoree skeleton sibling. "Okay so from what I could understand, Chara was the presence that had helped you thought the underground the first time right?" At the nod of their head he continued, "You had both gone down to the underground one day looking back when you found a locket that they wanted you to take." Another nod "They had forced your soul from your body when you were caught off guard and they reset before you could do anything about it?" Frisk flinched and nodded again

 _And I'm pretty sure you already know the rest_

They both went quite at the remark, Frisk put their head down and Sans clutched the locket closer to his own soul. He had his resolve.

"Well then let's get to work." Frisk's head snapped up as they watched Sans put the locket around his own neck, Frisk withheld their energy from touching him not quite sure what he was doing. He looked back up to them and smiled. "It's fine Frisk don't hold back I'll help you get your body back, we'll get that happy ending again with everyone right alongside us." He smiled at them watching as they smiled and started crying tears of joy. He felt their energy mix with his magic, it was amazing DETERMINATION flew threw his bones and the magic gave Frisk more energy than what they had when they ran with Sans from Chara.

 _Sans?_

"Yea baby bones?" The nick name took some edge off the whole scenario and it did the trick Frisk smiled at him _'I promise to protect you from now on.'_

 _Let's do this big bro._

There was that old feeling, the fact that your big brother was helping you despite everything that had happened filled you with DETERMINATION

They both smiled at each other as the teleported off to the one area that could help them and Chara couldn't reach.

The True Lab

* * *

Welp thanks for all the people who like this story maybe two to three more chapters, I think? See you all next time


	3. Chapter 3

The Locket Part 3

Thanks for the reviews and follows they make me smile Enjoy.

* * *

Sans almost collapsed when they arrived at the lab.

 _Sans! Are you okay, you've been using a lot of magic today._

"Yea, I'm fine just give me a minute to rest I've been pushed to my limits before, now is no different." He looked around the whole place was abandoned, Alphys and the amalgamates had evacuated with the others so it was just him and Frisk. He sat down on one of the beds and took comfort in Frisk's presence around him. Frisk on the other hand was a bit on edge it was terrifying here the first time and it was just more unsettling knowing that nobody was there. They took comfort in the magic that swirled around them. "Okay, so I only know so much about DETERMINATION and what it can do but if we play our cards right we should be able to find a way to get past it."

 _Chara doesn't have much DETERMINATION Sans, it stole most of it from me, we just need a way to get it back._

Sans looked over at Frisk and even though the light was pretty bad in the area he could tell they looked exhausted, bags under their eyes little chips in their projection, they looked like they had been thrown into a barrage of blue attacks unprepared.

"Hey kid why don't you take a rest, I can see that your tiered let me make some plans while you some energy back alright?" Frisk looked over to him and smiled.

 _Thanks Sans I need it_

He smiled as Frisk disappeared he walked over to the main room and started drawing up ideas, he already had a plan he just needed to make sure it would work.

* * *

Chara was charging through the underground killing anything that they had missed, one eye had returned to normal but the other had started leaking more black fluids. It needed to find Frisk fast, it had stolen their DETERMINATION but Frisk had to stay with them or it would poison its own soul. Taking it was dangerous and this body wouldn't last much longer unless it found Frisk to make it stable again, and might as well push them into unconsciousness while they're at it, no more interruptions just Frisk and Chara together forever, the demon grinned at the idea they wouldn't let Frisk leave like Asriel. Not even that damn comedian could tear them apart.

Whether Frisk wanted to or not.

* * *

Frisk felt a chill go down their spine, Chara must have thought of them, they shivered roughly Sans would never let the return to the hands of that demon unless he was dead but that didn't help the fear they felt, deep down they still wished Chara could change it was so nice to them in the underground but taking one look at their soul now they knew it could never happen.

Their soul was a sickly grey color with a light red tint on it, covered in chips and cracks from when they stepped out of line with Chara. Frisk flinched their own DETERMINATION sucked out of their soul then forced back as a magical attack it hurt so much, and couldn't do anything about it. They wouldn't tell Sans but they already knew about how Chara could die from DT poisoning and take their body with it, if there is nothing else that can be done, they'll just let their body die along with the demon and use the last of their energy to reset one last time. They knew it would cause Sans a lot of heartache but it might be the only way.

They just hoped he could forgive them if that time came.

* * *

Sans was stressing himself out, he had an almost perfect idea but couldn't find a way to make sure that Frisk's body could come out perfectly fine, the best way he could get so far would have been taking Chara to the DT extractor and forcing them inside but that could hurt Frisk's body to a dangerous percent. He was getting frustrated he was the only one that could save everyone from that demon, even though he didn't want to admit it he needed help.

"What am I going to do?" He placed his head in his hands.

"I think I can help with that." Sans head snapped up so fast he heard it pop, there against the wall was Flowey or Asriel as his true identity. Sans could feel his magic pick up again, why was he here for Frisk? Was he helping Chara? "Calm down trash bag I'm not involved in any way is that demon, I'm here to help actually." Flowey watched Sans as his magic slowly went down again Chara may have once been his friend but now it was just a demon bent on killing everything, even without a soul he didn't want that to happen and now that Sans was able to take Frisk back from Chara they had a chance to win. Even if it meant helping Smiley Trash bag out. He moved his roots up farther until he was almost at Sans face "I have a plan it has a pretty good chance of working but you may not like it, it has a risk we probably need to take. Sans was sweating what on earth could this kid have planned, well right now the worst he could do was listen to it.

"Alright what's your idea?"

* * *

"You want to WHAT?!" Sans had his hand clasped tight around Frisk this… this plan was insane!

"What other choice do we have I know for certain that the DT extractor will harm Frisk's body dangerously to the point where they couldn't inhabit it again."

"I know that they would be able to handle it just until they reset I would help them it would only take a few seconds! Not the big chance of their soul being shattered for good, don't you care about them!?"

"Of course I do and I also know they would take my option over yours! Even if it is more dangerous they would take the chance because it would keep you me and Asgore safe!"

"No! I won't let them take that chance, there has to be another way!"

"What could possibly be another way your plan is stupid it could kill Frisk before they even had the chance of returning to their body!"

"Your plan is basically giving them back to Chara on a silver platter! Their soul is damaged they wouldn't be able to overpower it!"

Sans magic was reaction heavily to his emotions wrapping itself around Frisk while Sans himself tried to hold back gaster-blasting the damn flower. They were at a stalemate both plans where reckless and the two wouldn't back down, Frisk was still trying to regain as much strength as they could and Chara was destroying the underground.

What could they do?

"I think I have a plan better than both of yours." Both occupant's heads snapped over to the new voice their eyes widening at who they saw.

Alphys looking at them both with the amalgamates behind her.

* * *

Now I was going to leave it without telling you who what the other person but school is going to start back up for me so I don't know how soon I can update. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

The Locket Part 4

Why do you people enjoy these stories? My writing is crappy also I'm sorry I've been gone for so long computer broke and while it was broken my word subscription ran out so half of this chapter was writing in editing I hate it but I hope you guys like it

* * *

"Alphys?! What are you doing here! Why didn't you evacuate!" Sans was so confused, so much had happened, Frisk, Asriel, and now Alphys what else could happen!

"I know you're confused so let me explain without interruptions okay I have a lot to cover." She looked over to Flowey. "Both of you." Flowey looked away begrudgingly and Sans still wouldn't release hid death grip on the locket

"Alright then explain scientist." Flowey said moving back towards the wall.

"First things first I remember the previous timeline." The other occupants stiffened and Sans looked over to her shocked.

"H-how did you?" She pointed to the amalgamates.

"They helped me, when the timeline reset I had no idea that anything had happened but when I went to give them food they were acting really strange, it took me a bit to understand what all of them were saying but they keep telling me one thing something was wrong, time went backwards. They filled me in on everything that had happened and I remembered, I'm not quite sure how so I decided to run some test. And I realized the amalgamates could remember because they had DETERMINATION not enough to control the timeline, but enough to remember previous ones, helping me out as well." She walked up to moth of them and pulled out some papers from her lab coat. "I don't remember everything but the best I could do was tell everyone to evacuate and put the lab into total lock down nothing could get in or out, except either of you, so I sat and waited."

Sans was amazed, Alphys was safe here and could tell that something was wrong, thinking back on it he never did notice but everything was off except for the low power light, the lab had been shut down not even Chara could break into here when it was offline.

"Alphys that amazing I can't believe that you could remember everything, this changes so much! I'm so glad you're alive." Alphys smiled at him and Flowey scoffed, she stopped smiling and re-adjusted her glasses.

"Besides that I only remember the last timeline what happened during this one, why is Frisk and absolute insane! They were killing everyone on my cameras, they almost killed Mettaton to."

"He's alive! But I saw him explode into a million pieces?!" It was Flowey's turn to be shocked he watched all of the kids fight with residue horror, he could tell from the beginning that it wasn't Frisk but nobody else would have believed him.

Alphys glared at Flowey for mentioning it.

"Yes he did explode but I managed to save his soul from turning completely to dust, in the main power room he is slowly recovering." She walked up to them looking at Sans completely serious. "Still Sans what is happening, what happened to Frisk I know something is wrong but I know that you'll know more than me." Sans took a deep breath his hand coming back up to grasp the locket once again.

"I'll explain everything, just please keep an open mind Alphys." And so he did, from Chara to what he had learned from Frisk to the fact they were stuck in a locket and neither Flowey or Sans could come up with an idea so save them. Alphys was stuck between a mixture of shock and horrified. Their sweet little Frisk possessed by a demon?

"C-can I see them?" Alphys didn't see it but Sans gripped the locket just a bit tighter, he didn't want to let them away from him even for a second, but Alphys deserved to see them.

"Alright but only if they want to." He looked down at the locket and used his magic to shift their soul a bit letting them know he wanted to talk. "Hey Frisk, can you come out for a sec, someone wants to talk to you." He could feel their soul twitch in his magic before the locket glowed a soft red and Frisk appeared sitting next to him with their head down.

Had something happened? Why else would Sans want them to come out, maybe he found something to help them. No, nothing could help them, maybe that was the reason he called them out, to break the bad news.

"F-frisk!" Their head snapped up shocked, Alphys?! What was she doing here, they noticed that Asriel, or Flowey was there too.

 _Alphys? Flowey? Y-you're okay?_ They were going to start crying again, Alphys must have been able to tell because she came over and put her hand over Frisk's

"It's okay Frisk, Sans told me everything and we can all help you get your body back."

Even with that reassurance Frisk started to cry again, how could they not? Alphys was alive, they thought she was dead, other than Asgore, Flowey and Sans they thought everybody was dead.

 _I-I, I'm so glad your alright Alphys. I thought you were gone._ Alphys smiled at them.

"Don't worry were going to fix this together, now I'm assuming you'll want to rest more? Me Sans and Flowey will figure out a plan from here." Frisk smiled at her.

 _Thank you Alphys._ Frisk's image vanished back into the locket as they rested and the three got to work.

Sans gave Alphys his idea and Flowey gave his to her as well, she went onto writing down all the possibilities and how they could be fixed and improvised on her own and finally got a solution.

"Alright so instead of both of your solutions I decided that if we do a mixture of both we can cut the possibilities in half that anything happens to Frisk. Here my idea is that we could make a hand-held DT extractor for one soul and after we weaken Chara we can have Frisk go back to their body and RESET can you both agree on this." She looked at the over the glare of her glasses, they would all have to work together to make sure this would work.

"I can agree on this if it's the best way to keep Frisk safe." Sans said as he walked over to Alphys he looked over a Flowey who reluctantly agreed to help to pair.

"Fine I'll help, only because I don't want to die to that demon."

Alphys went to start on the DT extractor, Flowey went to see where Chara was and Sans and Frisk went off to rest.

* * *

He hated this so much, Frisk wasn't even 10 and they have to go through all of this shit. If only he had keep his promise and protected them better the first time. He was filled with what ifs.

If they had never died would they had fallen to Chara

If he stayed with them could he have prevented so much?

Eventually his mind started taking darker turns

What if after they RESET they just stayed in the underground with their family? They didn't have to break the barrier the surface was nothing special in his option. Keep them underground and safe, no they wouldn't want that for their family.

He got one more idea, one twisted with desperation to keep them safe from Chara at any chance.

He could absorb Frisk's soul and fight Chara and kill them with a new host the RESET would go to them and Frisk would stay with Sans even after because their original body was dead. Nothing could get to them, he just had to open the locket...

"ARGG! What am I doing?!" No he shouldn't be thinking these things they will free Frisk and get them back to their body he doesn't have the right to take away their choice.

It would make him no better than Chara

He needed to sleep.

* * *

Chara was fucking insane

No that was wrong Chara was actually pretty smart

What they were doing was fucking insane.

More black fluid was leaking out of their eye and the other was turning back as well, they even were coughing up their tainted DETERMINATION.

They were running out of time fast, they needed Frisk but at the moment they needed to get rid of some DETERMINATION. They knew just how to do it and let Frisk know that time was catching up.

Chara pulled out their soul a blood red with black cracks all over it dripping liquid DETERMINATION turning black as it came off.

Chara smiled as they took the knife and cut inside the edge of their soul they fell to the ground coughing out black liquid and more and more of it bleed out from the heart the pain was indescribable and Chara made damn well Frisk could feel it too locket of not their souls from being in contact for so long could feel each other.

* * *

In the lab Frisk could feel pain but keep it from Sans, as he feel asleep they looked over their soul again, another crack appeared they were so damaged even if they could get back to their body would they have enough DETERMINATION to RESET?

They didn't know

And that scared them

* * *

Welp another chapter done if you actual like my horrible writing leave a review? I'll try to speed up updating but I still need time I hope you enjoyed


End file.
